criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Towards The Light
Towards The Light 'is the twenty-second case of ''Criminal Case, being the twenty-second case of A Heavenly World, as well as the eighty-ninth case overall. It takes place in Antarctica as the fifth case of the district. Plot After the events of last case, Kassim (because Abril is out of commission) and the player arrive here to arrest Tom Sawyer. However, at the entrance of the abandoned Project Sapling, they discovered a headless body, defaced and covered in scratches, hanging like a scarecrow. The torn clothes didn't give the slightest hint on who the victim was due to the only part of clothing in tact was drops of fur. They investigate, discovering that expedition planner Anita Bauman and expedition survivalist Lily-Rose Moore were at the scene, but both claimed they didn't notice the scarecrow. They then found the helicopter landing, siphoned of all gas, where they suspected expedition leader Savannah Mac for the murder. As Kassim and the player trudge through the forest, they see a whisper of smoke in the air. They run over and as they approach closer to the smoke, the stench of burning flesh wisps through the woods... They entered the cabin and were forced to hold their noses because of the putrid stench and managed to unhook the head from above the fireplace, the head turning out to be expedition analyst Tom Sawyer. They quickly bag up the head and look for clues. They discovered expedition psychologist Claire Reddington's sweater on the couch, saying that the victim was a charmer when it came to girls, and security team leader Oliver Lund after saying that he had a drink with him to escape Savannah's nagging tone. While they investigated the trees and said that this investigation isn't getting anywhere, they hear helicopter blades whirring, signaling that someone's trying to start up the helicopter. Guns raised, the duo run over and approach the woman at the helicopter, Claire putting her hands up. She cries and says that she is done with constant torment. The cases of the members of the expedition have been taking a toll on her lately. She feels distraught that she can't do anything and just wants to see her daughter, Amber. After calming her down, they discover the ax used to decapitate Tom and the culprit, expedition planner Anita Bauman. Kassim and the player confront Anita, who was attempting to solve a healthy alternative to ending the expedition. As the senior detective pressures Bauman with the evidence, she continues to sob tears, saying she didn't do it. After all the evidence was pressured, Anita was in tears, saying that she still didn't do it. As Kassim motions against her and threatens her with handcuffs, she grips her hand, screaming in a jolt of pain. Kassim tilts her head as she holds up Anita's hand, seeing that a chip in her hand was blinking red, forcing volts of pain into the planner's body. She screams to cut the chip out of her hand immediately, Lily-Rose approaching the trio and gripping her hand, slicing at the chip, fraying and pulling it out. She screams and wallows in pain as Lily-Rose holds her hand. Through broken, intermittent sentences, Anita describes that she and Tom were going to escape and elope together. Before they met, Savannah tasked them to have chips infused into the expedition crew's hands. Tom's chip was blinking red, which made him become controlled by a puppeteer and forced him to shoot and kidnap Abril. After escaping, him and Anita met and begged for her to get the chip out. He cut out his chip fast, knowing that it'll be more pain keeping it in and murdering the rest of the crew. However, Anita cries and said that she couldn't do it, scared and frail to blood. As Tom approached her slowly and attempted to cut it out for her, her chip turns blood red. She grabbed an ax and swung it, a clean strike to Tom's neck. The next thing she knew, she was perched in the snow, covered in Tom's blood and body, positioned like a scarecrow. She cries that she doesn't want to kill anyone but the chip in her body forced her to. After getting Bauman to Jaxon, Abril and Camila approach the player with guns, saying that Savannah has hell to pay. They discover and hold Savannah up at gunpoint. She said that she doesn't know what the trio is talking about. Camila gruesomely holds up the chips of Sawyer and Bauman, forcing Savannah to raise an eyebrow. She continues to put up the act that she doesn't know what they are talking about. Abril and Camila put the pressure on the expedition leader, saying that she could have stopped everyone's deaths if she just came to the conclusion. She sobbed, and said that even though she doesn't know what she is talking about, she will allow the duo to cuff her. They continue investigating the expedition to see if Savannah is actually the person behind the microchips. They investigate Tom's files and discover a frayed cassette tape. After fixing the frayed cassette tape, they discovered that expedition psychologist Claire Reddington convinced everyone to have the microchips placed into their hands. The cassette tape showed Tom's obvious rebuttal and resilience towards Claire's calm manner, but in the end, he reluctantly agreed and got the chip infused into him. They confront Claire, who, just like Savannah, denied the allegations against the infusion. In a spree of panic, Claire ran away towards the front of the expedition base. Abril recruits the player to help her catch Claire before it's too late. Summary Victim * 'Tom Sawyer '(decapitated and posed like a scarecrow) Murder Weapon * '''Ax Killer * Anita Bauman Suspects Profile * This suspect likes puzzles * This suspect takes sleeping medication * This suspect eats pumpkin soup Appearance * This suspect wears fur * This suspect has blonde hair Profile * This suspect takes sleeping medication Appearance * This suspect wears fur Profile * This suspect likes puzzles * This suspect takes sleeping medication * This suspect eats pumpkin soup Appearance * This suspect wears fur Profile * This suspect likes puzzles * This suspect takes sleeping medication * This suspect eats pumpkin soup Appearance * This suspect wears fur Profile * This suspect likes puzzles * This suspect takes sleeping medication * This suspect eats pumpkin soup Appearance * This suspect has blonde hair Killer's Profile *The killer likes puzzles. *The killer takes sleeping medication. *The killer eats pumpkin soup. *The killer wears fur. *The killer has blonde hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Abandoned Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Box, Rusty Knife) * Examine Faded Box. (New Suspect: Anita Bauman) * Talk to Anita about her being on the crime scene. * Examine Rusty Knife. (Result: L-ROSE, New Suspect: Lily-Rose Moore) * Speak to Lily about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Helicopter Landing) * Investigate Helicopter Landing. (Clues: Keyring, Straw Bundle) * Examine Keyring. (New Suspect: Savannah Mac) * Talk to Savannah about the helicopter. * Examine Straw Bundle. (Result: Ink) * Analyze Ink. (9:00:00; Result: The killer likes puzzles) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer takes sleeping medication) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Cozy Cabin. (Clues: Victim's Head, Sweater, Beer Bottle; Victim Identified: Tom Sawyer) * Examine Sweater. (New Suspect: Claire Reddington) * Talk to Claire about being with the victim. (Result: Claire likes puzzles) * Examine Beer Bottle. (New Suspect: Oliver Lund) * Speak to Oliver about hanging out with the victim. (Result: Oliver likes puzzles and takes sleeping medication; New Crime Scene: Grim Trees) * Investigate Grim Trees. (Clues: Pinned Threat, Scarf, Victim's Jacket) * Examine Pinned Threat. (Result: Lily-Rose's Handwriting) * Talk to Lily-Rose about threatening the victim. (Result: Lily-Rose takes sleeping medication) * Examine Scarf. (Result: Blue Hair) * Talk to Anita about the victim having her scarf. (Result: Anita likes puzzles) * Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Spit) * Examine Spit. (Result: Savannah's Spit) * Speak to Savannah about spitting on the victim. (Result: Savannah likes puzzles and takes sleeping medication) * Analyze Victim's Head. (9:00:00; Result: The killer eats pumpkin soup) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * See why Claire wanted to escape. (Result: Claire takes sleeping medication and eats pumpkin soup; New Crime Scene: Working Helicopter) * Investigate Working Helicopter. (Clues: Microchip, Blueprint, Lily-Rose's Bloody Glove) * Examine Microchip. (Result: Film) * Analyze Film. (6:00:00; Result: Savannah and Oliver's argument) * Talk to Oliver about arguing with Savannah. (Result: Oliver eats pumpkin soup, Savannah eats pumpkin soup) * Examine Blueprint. (Result: Personal Escape Route) * Speak to Anita about escaping. (Result: Anita takes sleeping medication and eats pumpkin soup) * Examine Lily-Rose's Bloody Glove. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (3:00:00; Result: Victim's Blood) * Ask Lily-Rose about fighting the victim. * Investigate Bloody Fireplace. (Clues: Stack of Firewood, Bloody Medication Box) * Examine Stack of Firewood. (Result: Ax) * Examine Ax. (Result: Wool) * Examine Bloody Medication Box. (Result: Hair Strand) * Analyze Wool. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears fur) * Analyze Hair Strand. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has blonde hair) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Cold To The Touch (5/6). Cold To The Touch (5/6) * Investigate Abandoned Forest. (Clues: Microchip Infusion Device) * Analyze Microchip Infusion Device. (6:00:00; Result: Savannah's DNA) * Arrest Savannah. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Helicopter Landing. (Clues: Frayed Metal) * Examine Frayed Metal. (Result: Keys) * Investigate Cozy Cabin. (Clues: Frayed Cassette Tape; Reward: Burger) * Examine Frayed Cassette Tape. (Result: Cassette Tape) * Analyze Cassette Tape. (9:00:00; Result: Claire's Tape) * Arrest Claire. (Reward: Parka) * Move on to a new case now!